


Pumpkins and Prideshipping

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Autumn, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: The gang go to a pumpkin patch.





	

The air was crisp with the scent of leaves and the world dying for a season. Kaiba shoved his hands into his thick jacket pockets and scowled as Yugi and their friends trounced around an Eastern American pumpkin patch.

He didn’t get it. It was cold, they were in the middle of nowhere, and the wifi was shotty at best. Even getting his Duel Monsters app to come up was a challenge, so he had to content himself with watching the nerd heard tromp around dead leaves and fat, useless squash to... what? Find the perfect pumpkin?

When Kaiba suggested to Atem to bring Yugi on their trip to New York, he never expected him to bring the whole gang just to see Anzu. And her, with her new appreciation for American culture, absolutely refused to let them not have a traditional Halloween.

Whatever that was.

Instead of tripping over twisting vines and getting his Armani boots dirty, he stood to the side, getting his fill of the farm’s free hot cider, and watched as the dweebs debated on how many pumpkins to get and which ones (THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!).

At one point, he saw his spiky-haired lover trot over the useless, orange vegetables with a big smile on his face and cumin colored cheeks brushed with a flush from the cold. “Pumpkin carving contest,” he informed Kaiba, as if it mattered to the CEO.

When Kaiba just stared, pulled his scarf up further over his ears, and sipped his newest cup of cider, Atem just chuckled and went on. “Tristan and Joey versus Tea and Yugi versus you and me.”

“Tck, like they would win against us,” Kaiba informed Atem with his natural, haughty air.

Atem’s smile morphed into a smirk, his stature changing with his hips forward and his gloves fists to his side. “I thought that’d interest you. I picked out a good pumpkin for-”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, _I’m_  picking out the pumpkin as I highly doubt you’d have any knowledge to what a good artist requires when transforming the ordinary into... mine.” Kaiba’s voice drawled arrogantly and Atem could only narrow his eyes at the remark.

“No, I’ve already got it, Seto. We only have to-”

“No.”

“ _Seto!”_

Seto Kaiba was many things, and while being empathetic was not one of them, being observant of his surroundings was. He’d spent the last hour sipping cider and watching the rolling hills of this country, observed how the trees waved their ripe reds and yellows across the grass, calculated the mistakes on the harvested lines of the farm lands, and spied every pumpkin in this roadside patch.

“That one,” he pointed to a dirty pumpkin to the left of the field. It had been rolled a few times so its sides were perfectly round with no hint of yellow in it’s pigmentation.

“That one’s too oblong,” Atem protested. “The image will be distorted with the lights.” He thrust his finger out to another pumpkin. It was smaller, but plump all the way around. “It’s more round.”

To indicate his feeling, Atem held out his arms like in a circle, almost like he were making himself look pregnant. “It’d be perfect for a spooky carving. More traditional.”

“Don’t be stupid; when has tradition ever proved useful when you see a better idea in the making? Look at the face of mine, it’ll be much easier to carve an image into it.”

“Kaiba,” Atem growled, his voice low and challenging. Kaiba’s interests piqued; Atem only called him by his surname anymore when he was truly angry or... “Duel me!”

Like a trained warrior, Kaiba shoved his hand into his coat pocket and whipped out his deck. He already had his smaller duel disk/tablet on his wrist like a watch, and when he laid down his first card the frightening image of Battle Ox rose up behind him.

With one defeat, Kaiba called for a rematch which was happily obliged. Then two became three, and when the score was 2-2, they went for a fifth duel. At first, Kaiba noted the nerd herd and other patrons stopping their pumpkin scavenging to watching the passionate duel, but as time went on, the crowd waned. The lazy sun that sat behind a lazy gathering of gray began to set, and the light of the barn popped on at one point, calling up the late fall moths and bugs to its shining glory.

“Guys~” someone whined from the sidelines, and not for the first time. This time it was Tea. “It’s cold and Tristan has to pee-”

“Tell him to lay off the cider!” Kaiba snapped as he laid down a fierce attack by his monster, only to have the attack negated and reflected back.

“It’s late and we’re tired and you guys have been at it for three hours, give it a rest already,” that was Joey, but Kaiba didn’t have time to retort as his resources left him and Atem won their ninth duel of the night.

“Finally!” Tristan said, his voice strained from the lack of bathroom. The farm had closed up shop a while ago and he had nowhere to relieve himself. “Can we go now?”

“No! Again!” Kaiba bellowed, and Atem’s eyes sparkled with the thrill of the challenge. He watched Atem pick up his cards for another duel when Tea stepped in between them.

“That’s enough you two! Let’s go!” She even stomped her dancer’s foot.

Atem pulled back, the spark gone, and it only made Kaiba groan. They were having so much fun, why’d he have to listen to the geek squad? Granted, when he stopped admiring/hating Atem’s skill, his delicate yet strong fingers, and the way his bomber jacket hugged his built figure, he realized suddenly that he was cold, and it was dark, and _he_  drank too much cider.

“Fine, get your damn pumpkin into the car and let’s go,” Kaiba snarled and put his deck away.

“It’s already there, buddy,” Joey chimed in as the group started for the car.

Kaiba offered him the stink eye.

“We knew you’d lose,” Tristan piped up uselessly, and Yugi had to pull him away before Kaiba’s fist met his face. “What he means is  the farmer was closing up so we just paid for one. Atem’s was easier to carry so we picked that one.”

Atem smirked. Kaiba glared... and desperately wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. In fact, he tried to, but their noses were too cold to make it pleasant.

“What was that for?” Atem said a little dazed as he leaned against the car door.

“Good duel,” Kaiba grumbled and slipped into the driver’s seat.


End file.
